


Puppy Love (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Puppies, Spanish Translation, Traducción, sbdogs, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles le había prometido a Derek que encontraría casas para todos los cachorros en una semana, y aunque Derek no tenía ninguna duda de que podría hacerlo si lo intentaba, Stiles era un verdadero vendedor, las dudas entraron en juego si realmente lo quería hacer, después de todo, ¿quién podría resistir la tentación de tener un cachorro?





	Puppy Love (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595486) by [AsagiStilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski). 



> si estoy en modo cachorritos everywhere XDD
> 
> gracias a AsagiStilinski por dejarme traducir su fic, es tan lindo *yuki lanza corazoncitos por los ojos*

  
¿Honestamente? Ya deberían haberlo sabido mejor.

Todos deberían haberlo sabido ya.

Saliendo, vagando por el bosque a altas horas de la noche, prácticamente ESPERANDO algo desagradable para saltar y atacarlos.

Sin embargo, aquí estaban

 

Saliendo, vagando por el bosque a altas horas de la noche, prácticamente ESPERANDO algo desagradable para saltar y atacarlos.

Stiles debería haber dicho un firme ‘NO’ a este plan desde el principio.

Ya habían estado allí por dos horas, solucionando un molesto problema con los trolls, y ahora estaban cubriendo el área para asegurarse de que el troll estuviera solo.

Todos se habían dividido en grupos de tres, con la agrupación de Stiles compuesta por Kira y Lydia, y fueron a explorar diferentes zonas del bosque.

Stiles estaba cansado.

Estaba más que listo para ir a casa y, considerando que casi habían terminado con su ruta, la increíble idea de ir a casa, conseguir comida y dormir se estaba acercando más y más hasta que...

WeeEeaAaagghhhh

Qué.

Infiernos.

—Um... ¿qué fue eso?

Buena pregunta Kira.

—Probablemente el sonido de que mis oraciones se hayan ignorado absoluta y completamente—, se quejó Stiles tristemente

EEeeEEEEEaaggaawww

—Parece que algo está siendo asesinado—, dijo Lydia frunciendo el ceño.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Stiles asintió lentamente de acuerdo con la evaluación de Kira, colocándose instintivamente frente a las chicas y guiando a las tres hacia el ruido.

Como brujo, sus poderes estaban un poco más preparados para la batalla que los de Lydia, pero al mismo tiempo, podía eliminar a los pequeños enemigos sin tener que exagerar, como Kira tendía a hacer.

Su magia era el medio feliz, por lo tanto, tomó la delantera.

ee-ee-ee-eeeeyAAAAAAoooow

Cuanto más caminaban, más fuerte era... lo que Stiles solo podía describir como ‘aullidos de los no muertos’.

Finalmente, Stiles enfocó su linterna hacia un gran roble justo fuera del camino, observando con preocupación cómo algo se movía debajo de las raíces sin tierra.

Había algo allí...

Frunciendo el ceño más profundo, dio un paso adelante, su linterna brillaba con fuerza mientras se agachaba en el suelo frente al árbol, mirando detrás de las raíces elevadas a la pequeña grieta que había creado, y finalmente pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo el ruido.

—Oh, Dios mío... ¡Kira! ¡Lydia! ¡Teneos que ver esto!

Las chicas inmediatamente se apresuraron hacia él, se agacharon a su lado y también miraron por el hueco.

—Oh Dios mío...

—¿Estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo?

Hubo una pausa, los tres empezaron a sonreír antes de que todos gritaran al unísono.

—¡¡¡Cachorros!!!

 

 

En total, había ocho, y parecía que eran de dos razas diferentes.

Por supuesto, Stiles no estaba seguro de qué razas eran exactamente, pero parecía que cinco de ellos eran al menos parte de Yorkie, y los otros tres eran tal vez Schipperkes. Al menos en parte.

Scott estimó que los Yorkies tenían alrededor de siete u ocho semanas y los Schipperkes estaban cerca de seis.

La manada había estado más que feliz de rescatar a los pequeños manojos de alegría, y actualmente estaban en el lugar de Derek limpiándolos y alimentándolos.

Todo iba bien, hasta que algún idiota pensó que era una buena idea mencionar dónde iban a vivir los cachorros.

En el momento en que las palabras salieron, todos se callaron de inmediato.

Nadie quería decir lo que todos estaban pensando, y Stiles estaba prácticamente al borde de su asiento esperando que alguien sugiriera la palabra-r-

—Bueno, supongo que mañana los llevaremos a un...

—NO lo digas Derek, —mordió Stiles, levantándose de inmediato.

—No los estamos llevando a un refugio.

—Stiles...

—¡Puedo encontrar hogares para ellos yo mismo!

—Stiles...

—¡No hay garantía de que encuentren buenas casas en un refugio! ¡O casas en absoluto!

—Los llevaremos a un lugar “donde-no-los-matan”

—¡Eso aún no garantiza que encontrarán un buen hogar! ¡¿Y alguna vez HAS TRATADO de adoptar a un perro de un refugio antes de Derek ?! ¡Quieren referencias personales! ¡Quieren hacer una visita a su hogar! ¡No estoy sugiriendo dejar a mis cachorros a la clase de personas que rechazarían un hogar perfectamente amoroso solo porque nunca antes han tenido un perro y no tienen un veterinario que les dé una referencia increíble!

—¿Tus cachorros...

—¿Te das cuenta de que si fuera a uno de esos lugares sería rechazado? ¿Tú, Derek?

Claramente, si la expresión de su rostro era un testimonio, Derek estaba empezando a desgastarse

—Sti..

—Y ya sabes cómo es Beacon Hills, ¿cuál es mi garantía de que el refugio de animales no será atacado por algún tipo de monstruo asesino de cachorros? ¡Y otra cosa…

—¡STILES!

Stiles parecía que estaba a punto de tener algún tipo de derretimiento, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas, y sabía muy bien que Derek no tenía la capacidad de resistir a sus ojos de sus cachorros.

—Una semana, ¿de acuerdo? Los cuidaré por una semana, siempre que encuentres un hogar para ellos, pero después de eso van a otra parte, no tiene que ser un refugio, no tiene que ser un rescate, Puede ser un resort de cinco estrellas en las montañas para todo lo que me importa, pero no pueden quedarse aquí más tiempo que eso.

Stiles sonrió con cariño, inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y casi le exprimió la vida.

—¡El.Mejor. Novio!

—Sí, bueno... ya veremos si sigues diciendo eso en una semana—, murmuró Derek con un suspiro, aunque no dudó en abrazar la espalda de Stiles en respuesta.

—Tengo fe, —sonrió Stiles de vuelta

Honestamente, Derek también lo hizo.

Stiles era un vendedor bastante increíble y si alguien pudiera lograrlo, sería él.

Además, ¿qué tan malo podría ser cuidar a ocho cachorros durante una semana?

Como si el universo quisiera responder a esa pregunta, el silencioso —Uh-oh...— de Kira lo alertó en la esquina de la puerta, donde uno de los cachorros acababa de terminar de marcar su territorio.

 

Encantador

 

 

—Derek, me gustaría que conocieras a Clark, Bruce, Diana, Kara, Harley, Ivy, Raven y Greyson.

Derek se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando a los cachorros mientras caían y rodaban por el suelo, absolutamente enamorados de los pocos juguetes que Stiles les había comprado.

—Ok, tengo los primeros siete, pero ¿por qué Greyson?

—Um, ¿hola? ¿Nightwing? ¿El primer Robin? ¡Dick Greyson! Aunque no puedo nombrar exactamente al pobre cachorro Dick, eso sería equivalente a un abuso animal.

Ok buen punto

—Bien, pero Stiles... no puedes nombrar a los cachorros, tienes que renunciar a ellos, si los nombras será diez veces más difícil dejarlos ir, y además, sabes que la mayoría de la gente no lo hará. Solo mantén el nombre que les pusiste temporalmente, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero como dijiste, es temporal, ¿cómo los llamaremos sin nombres Derek? ¿Cachorro # 1, Cachorro # 2, Cachorro # 3?

—¿En qué ocasión deberíamos llamarlos por su nombre en el transcurso de una SEMANA? —Derek preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Simplemente como identificador, Ivy no está comiendo, Clark tiene una espina en la pata, creo que Harley tiene pulgas.

Dios odiaba a Derek cuando tenía razón...

—Está bien, solo... por favor, Stiles, por favor, no te apegues, si terminas no pudiendo separarte de estos perros, nunca dejaré que otro se pierda en esta casa….

Una mentira descarada, pero Stiles no tenía que saber eso.

—Lo prometo, sin archivos adjuntos, sin chanchullos, nada que impida que estos cachorros encuentren un buen hogar, su buen hogar PERMANENTE, en una semana, lo juro.

Derek solo esperaba tener razón, no estaba preparado para entregar a ninguno de estos cachorros a un refugio, pero tampoco podía vivir con ocho perros por un período prolongado de tiempo...

Solo tenía que confiar en que Stiles sabía lo que estaba haciendo y podía lograrlo.

Normalmente podía, y eso tenía a Derek creyendo que esta vez no sería diferente.

Solo esperaba tener razón...

 

 

—¿Cachorros? ¿En serio?

—Sí, cachorros, AKA: Lo mejor que NUNCA ha salido de esos bosques.

En serio, nada bueno salió de esos bosques excepto los perros

Stiles esperaba que esto estuviera marcando algún tipo de tendencia y la próxima vez que fueran al bosque a investigar un ruido extraño que dejarían con una canasta de gatitos.

Un hombre puede soñar.

—Eso suena tan increíble... ¿dónde están ahora?

Y así, Stiles explicó todo al siempre inquisitivo Parrish, esperando contra toda esperanza que el agente fuera la buena idea que había pensado que sería el hellhound.

Bastante seguro...

—Podría ir después del trabajo y echarles un vistazo si tú...

—En realidad, ¡estás de suerte!.

Stiles se volvió hacia el vestíbulo y se encogió de hombros, y momentos después, Lydia emergió con los cachorros atados, todos los cuales corrían con entusiasmo hacia Parrish como si nunca antes hubieran visto a una persona e inmediatamente comenzaron a rogar por su atención.

A Parrish no pareció importarle, considerando que pasó la siguiente hora en una pila de cachorros y parecía que alguien había reventado su globo de felicidad cuando el Sheriff finalmente vino y le exigió que volviera al trabajo

 

 

—Absolutamente no.

—¡Oh, vamos, señora McCall! ¡Sabes que quieres!

La mirada en la cara de Melissa tendería a rogar lo contrario.

—Stiles, trabajo casi todo el día todos los días en un trabajo agotador, y la mayoría de las veces termino trabajando en una especie de horas extra no remuneradas debido a la basura sobrenatural que ocurre en esta ciudad.

¿Por qué demonios estaba mirando a Stiles como si los problemas antes mencionados fueran en su mayoría su culpa...?

—Pero piénsalo, Scott está en la universidad ahora, eso significa que tu casa está vacía, honestamente no puedes decirme que te gusta ir a casa a una casa vacía, ¿verdad?

Él sabía que ella no podía, y para su gran satisfacción, ni siquiera lo intentó.

—Pero eso no significa que yo quiera un perro...

—Tal vez no, pero ¿no te hace sentir más inclinada a conseguir uno ahora? Ahora que estás sola y Scott no está viviendo contigo y no tienes que preocuparte por cuidarlo, puedes concentrarte en un cachorro, una dulce e inocente vida que te necesita y no tiene a nadie más.

Melissa dejó escapar un suspiro largo, bajo, algo frustrado, mientras bajaba el portapapeles y se frotaba las sienes.

—Está bien... tal vez... solo... tal vez... ¿cuándo puedo ver a los cachorros?

—Tienes suerte—, dijo Stiles con una sonrisa, dando un paso hacia la puerta corredera que separa las salas de examen reales de la sala de espera

A los pocos segundos regresó... sosteniendo a uno de los cachorros.

—Qué… Stiles, no se supone que traen animales al hospital, especialmente no en la sala de emergencias, SABES que...

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su oración, considerando que apenas un segundo después tenía la cara llena de cachorro.

Y por mucho que Melissa quisiera reprender a Stiles por traer un perro al hospital...

Ella no podía culpar al cachorro por esto... y era tan linda, especialmente con la forma en que movía la cola y lamía la cara de la enfermera y...

—Está bien, Stiles, está bien, la guardaré, pero te juro que CADA vez que este perro tiene un accidente en la casa, VAS a limpiarlo.

—Creo que eso es justo...

 

 

—¿Quieres que adopte un cachorro?

La forma en que Argent dijo que parecía que nunca había pensado en una sola cosa feliz en toda su existencia.

Lo que en realidad era un poco triste cuando lo piensas.

—No... exactamente, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad única en la vida para obtener un perro guardián realmente espectacular y sorprendente aquí.

Chris Argent miró fijamente al Yorkie Stiles sostenía de la forma en que la mayoría de la gente miraba un palo que intentaba hacerse pasar por una varita mágica.

No lo estaba comprando

—Es un Yorkie...

—ELLA es un Yorkshire Terrier, sí, también conocida como una de las mejores razas de perros guardianes que existen, no permitirá que ningún villano o malvado se encuentre a diez pies de tu casa sin avisarte,

Como si fuera su hora, la perrita levantó la cabeza, con los oídos atentos, y comenzó a ladrar como loca, corriendo hacia la puerta del estudio y saltando delante de ella mientras ladraba y gritaba.

Con las cejas levantadas, Argent se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y miró por la ventana detrás de él.

—Es bueno saber que ella tampoco dejará que las Girl Scouts estén a menos de diez pies de mi casa sin avisarme.

—Es bueno saberlo, te da la oportunidad de elegir el clima o no, realmente quieres ser tentado por una caja de Tagalongs, y si lo haces, te da el tiempo para juntar algo de dinero.

El cazador dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso, estrellándose de nuevo en la silla de su escritorio y mirando a Stiles casi con cansancio.

—Para ser claro, en realidad no me estás ofreciendo un cachorro, por mucho que me des un cachorro que no me permitirás rechazar, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, cuando lo expresas así suena tan negativo.

Argent suspiró de nuevo, mirando hacia abajo mientras el pequeño perro en el suelo se acercaba a él con orgullo y se sentaba a sus pies, como si esperara un elogio o incluso un regalo por alejar (o eso creía ella) las malvadas Girl Scouts y su amenazadora galletas de menta.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que en realidad era bastante linda...

Y con un ladrido tan poderoso, Stiles tenía razón, nadie podía acercársele en mitad de la noche...

No estaba seguro de cómo explicaría a este perro la primera vez que alguien que conocía la viera, pero...

Bueno, él supuso que había cosas peores que explicar que una bola de pelo de tres libras gritando...

 

 

—Tres abajo, faltan cinco

—En realidad... solo faltan tres.

La noticia fue más que un poco sorprendente, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que cuatro de los cachorros se encontraban actualmente dentro del rango de visión de Stiles.

Aunque la ausencia del quinto fue levemente preocupante

—¿Cómo es qué? —Preguntó, estrellándose en el sofá y frotándose el cuello.

—Bueno, Kira vino a recoger a Clark, finalmente decidió que estaba demasiado apegada para dejarlo aquí y que solo pagaría el depósito de la mascota en su edificio.

—Mmm... ok, así que esa es una, ¿qué pasa con la segunda?

Al principio, no escuchó una respuesta, lo que lo impulsó a mirar por encima del respaldo del sofá donde Derek sostenía actualmente el último Schipperke restante, prácticamente acurrucándola mientras comenzaba a acercarse al sofá.

—Bueno... Harley y yo hemos comenzado a establecer vínculos... y sé que quieres un perro, así que estaba pensando que cuando te mudes...

Honestamente, Stiles desintonizó todo lo que vino después de ‘Harley y yo hemos empezado a unirnos'

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Esperaba que te engancharas con uno de ellos! Y, sinceramente, no hay mejor candidata, ¡es una gran chinche!

—Sí... ella realmente lo es, —Derek estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

Conocimiento

Como en: Debe haberlo experimentado ya.

Como en: Derek Hale ha estado abrazando a un pequeño cachorro

El corazón de Stiles iba a explotar.

—Está bien, eso es aún mejor, ¡solo quedan tres! Puedo encontrar hogares para tres de ellos, ¡no hay problema!

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser encontrar casas para los últimos tres?

 

 

Respuesta: mucho

"Lo siento, Stiles, ahora estoy en la universidad, no hay manera de que tenga tiempo para un perro, incluso si PUEDO tener uno en mi dormitorio"

"Ya tengo que cuidar a Prada y, honestamente, desde que me fui a la universidad, es más como si mi madre fuera la que cuida de ella."

"Lo siento Stiles, estoy en un dormitorio ahora, y me iré la mayor parte del día de todos modos debido a..."

—¿Déjame adivinar? ¡Universidad! —espetó Stiles con veneno.

Lo figuraba

La universidad parecía estar quitando a todos sus mejores candidatos para mantener perros.

Hasta ahora, la única persona menor de veinticinco años que había tomado uno de los cachorros era Kira y, al igual que Stiles, había decidido no ir a la universidad, y quedarse en Beacon Hills para mantener el fuerte.

Había decidido dedicarse a la cocina, Stiles trabajaba como detective privado.

Stiles se sentía como si los dos fueran las únicas personas sanas que quedaban a veces...

Después de colgar con Liam, había considerado llamar a Malia en París, pero...

De alguna manera, la idea de que Malia tuviera un cachorro no lo condujo a los buenos sentimientos...

Estaba a punto de rendirse y comenzar a buscar alguna otra opción, cuando de repente recordó algo.

Él y Kira no eran los únicos que habían decidido no ir a la universidad

Y la otra persona puede estar muy abierta a tener un perro...

Apresuradamente, marcó el número en cuestión, la pierna saltaba nerviosa mientras esperaba que el destinatario de la llamada respondiera.

—¡Corey! ¡Hey! Escucha, ¿Mason y tú no vivís juntos en un apartamento?

Corey no estaba en la universidad, y aunque Mason sí, fue a una universidad local y eligió obtener un apartamento con Corey en lugar de una residencia de estudiantes en el campus...

—Peeeerfeeecto, ¿y cuándo es tu aniversario y el de Mason otra vez?

 

 

Cuando Derek llegó a casa con comestibles esa noche, se sorprendió un poco al ver a un cachorro menos

—¿Dónde está Greyson?

Stiles ni siquiera levantó la vista de donde estaba jugando con Kara en el sofá.

—Greyson tiene dos papás ahora y está muy feliz.

...

Derek ni siquiera pensó si quería saberlo.

 

 

Faltan dos

Solo quedaban dos cachorros y solo faltaba un día para que Stiles se determinara para hacer que esto funcionara.

—¿Por favor papá?

—Stiles, como te he dicho todos los años desde que pudiste hablar, no vas a tener un perro.

—¡No yo, TÚ! Piénsalo, papá, me mudaré de aquí muy pronto y luego estarás completamente solo, sufriendo el síndrome del nido vacío, ¿realmente quieres eso?

—¿Quieres decir que quiero paz y tranquilidad en mi casa por primera vez en veinte años? No me importaría.

Stiles miró a su padre con escepticismo, con una expresión plana en su rostro.

—Papá, vamos, hablo en serio.

—Yo también, —frunció el ceño el sheriff

—Stiles, tengo un trabajo largo y con mucha presión y estoy en la oficina muchas veces, no tengo tiempo para cuidar a un cachorro.

—¡Entonces llévala contigo al trabajo! Quiero decir, piénsalo, ya sabes lo buenas que son las mascotas para el estrés, y las mascotas de la oficina son IMPRESIONANTES.

—¿Realmente quieres a este dulce perrito en la estación, sabiendo cuántas veces al año sucede algo terrible allí?

Ok, tal vez ese fue un punto justo

Durante un largo momento, los dos se quedaron callados, solo mirándose el uno al otro, antes de que Stiles suspirara y se levantara de su silla.

—Está bien, está bien, supongo que no se puede hacer nada, si no la quieres, no la quieres, y no hay nada que pueda cambiar al respecto.

Como en el momento justo, la perrita levantó la vista de donde había estado durmiendo en el regazo del sheriff y lo miró con ojos grandes, bostezando y parpadeando lentamente.

 

 

Oh infiernos...

—Supongo que la llevaré a la...

—Bueno, ahora solo... dale un segundo, —dijo el sheriff lentamente, abrazando al cachorro protectoramente más cerca

—Yo... podría... ser capaz de reducir un poco mis horas... Quiero decir, sigues diciéndome que necesito cuidar más mi salud, ¿no? Bueno, esta sería una gran manera de hacer eso.

Stiles sonrió, sus ojos brillaron y la necesidad de reprimir una carcajada.

—Claro que sí papá, lo que digas.

 

 

Al final del día, Stiles decidió que sería mejor quedarse con la propio Kara.

De todos modos, no estaría viviendo con su padre por mucho más tiempo y, aunque fuera así, podría mantenerla algo oculta.

No era el MEJOR plan, admitió, pero era un plan y hasta ahora era todo lo que tenía.

Él y la perrita habían desarrollado un vínculo muy estrecho en los últimos días y simplemente no podía soportar separarse de ella, especialmente considerando que Derek estaba cuidando a uno de los otros cachorros, viendo a su novio con el otro perro todo el tiempo, y sabiendo que Kara estaba ahí fuera con alguien más sería demasiado desgarrador.

La tomaría cada vez que dejara a Derek, tal vez mañana, día después... lo que sea.

En realidad no se fue tan seguido de la casa de Derek, no por mucho tiempo.

Ahora dormía casi todas las noches y las únicas veces que no era en las raras ocasiones en que Derek estaba en su casa durmiendo, pero eso casi nunca sucedía en estos días.

De nuevo, lo que sea.

Estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo y feliz con este plan, capaz de dormir fácilmente esa noche... al menos hasta que Derek lo despertó de repente.

—¿Hnnn?— Stiles gimió cansadamente

—Despierta, es medianoche.

¿Medianoche...? ¿Por qué Derek lo estaba despertando a la medianoche? ¡Acababa de estrellarse en la cama hace veinte minutos!

—Tu cumpleaños, —aclaró Derek un segundo después.

¡Oooh cierto, su cumpleaños!

Honestamente con todo el caos que rodea a este cachorro, se había olvidado de eso.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mi —Stiles sonrió perezosamente

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, yo... quería darte algo un poco antes, antes de que comience la celebración.

Ahora que tenía la atención de Stiles.

—Mmm... 'Kay Grandullón, dispara, —él estuvo de acuerdo, sentándose lentamente y levantándole una ceja con curiosidad.

Derek se recostó sobre sus talones, cogió una pequeña caja de colores envuelta de la mesa de noche y se la dio a su novio.

Stiles sonrió ligeramente al otro hombre, ronroneando en la parte de atrás de su garganta mientras lo desenvolvía fácilmente y se quitaba la tapa

—Es... ¿una taza...?

Una pequeña taza de cerámica con Batman en ella.

... Huh...

—Tú taza, para el baño.

—Yeaaaaaaaah... todavía no lo estoy consiguiendo Grandullón.

—Yo... te invito a que te mudes conmigo, así que si lo haces, necesitarás tu propia taza, no puedes compartir la mía durante tanto tiempo.

Hubo una pausa, su aliento atrapado en su garganta.

—¿Tú... quieres que me mude contigo?

—Si... si quieres.

Stiles sonrió como un rayo de sol, colocando la taza sobre la cama cuando se lanzó hacia adelante y abrazó a Derek con fuerza, dándole un largo y emocionado beso.

—Por supuesto que quiero, esto... esto va a ser... no muy diferente de lo que es ahora, en realidad, —se rió burlonamente

—Sí, prácticamente ya vives aquí, pensé que lo haríamos oficial.

—Pensaste bien.

—Y ahora que tengo a Harley, finalmente puedes tener el perro que siempre quisiste.

 

Bueno esto fue incómodo

—... Sí, quiero decir, no estás equivocado.

De repente, el comportamiento de Derek pasó de ser alegre y burbujeante a una especie de molestia.

—Stiles... ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó casi con veneno.

—¡Nada! Solo... ¿recuerdas que dije que tenía un hogar para Kara?

—Tú... no, —asumió rotundamente

—¡No, no, yo sí! ¡Lo... lo tienes frente a ti!

Derek dejó escapar un largo y fuerte suspiro, que parecía no impresionado.

—¿Cómo no estoy sorprendido por esto?

—Pero Derek mira, míralos a los dos, —insistió, incorporándose un poco más para hacer un gesto hacia los cachorros, que yacían en la cama para perros de Harley a unos pocos pies de distancia, acurrucándose dulcemente.

—¿Puedes realmente separarlos?

Derek suspiró de nuevo, esta vez claramente en derrota.

—Es bueno que te amé...

—Sí, —estuvo de acuerdo Stiles, inclinándose para darle un suave beso.

—Yo diría que es algo muy bueno.

FIN


End file.
